Sakura's 'Sick'
by Olga-Bonhilda Maria-Belle
Summary: Sakura comes to training sick one day and refuses to do anything about it. Not even Sasuke can do anything about it! What will happen when she's forced to go home and ends up taking care of her 'care taker' Pairings will come later. Completed.
1. Go Home!

A/N: I don't own Naruto!

Sakura and Sasuke sat on the bridge where they waited for Kakashi and Naruto. _'Damn Sasuke looks hot today!' _Inner Sakura commented. Sasuke had that cold glare he usually did and every now and then he'd look over at Sakura, Sasuke would give her an 'Are you okay?' Look and she would look away quickly for about thirty seconds then stare at him again.

_'Make conversation with him!'_ Inner Sakura screamed. "It's a _lovely_ day, neh Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Whatever…" Sasuke said glancing at Sakura.

She fidgeted uncomfortably a bit, _'Damn, he probably sees right through my plan!'_

"Um…Sakura?" Sasuke spoke up looking at her funny.

"Hn?"

"Are you okay? You look like your gonna hurl." Sasuke said plainly.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun I feel fine." Sakura lied. She did feel sick but she had wanted to go to training she liked training.

"Okay, but you look like crap, your _really_ pail, you can't even stand up strait you have to use the bridge rail for support!" Sasuke pointed out.

"I can to stand up just fine! And why do _you _care!" Sakura said letting go of the bridge rail, she wobbled a bit and the held onto it again. Sasuke decided to shut up for now and just rolled his eyes at her.

By then Naruto and Kakashi both had come. "You're _both _late!" Sakura shouted weakly.

"We both had a meeting with Tsunade-sama!" Naruto said.

"Neh, Sakura? Are you okay, I mean you don't look so good?" Kakashi said concerned.

"Oh, my gosh! Sakura-chan is sick!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm fine." She said smiling.

Sasuke glared at her.

"Sakura, you should skip training today, go home and rest." Kakashi said plainly.

"No." Sakura said simply.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed her arm. "I'll take her." He said dragging Sakura.

_'(Sigh) Sasuke is dragging me along with him!'_ "Hey Lemme go Sasuke-baga!" Sakura screamed.

"Tch." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura bit him in the hand and he let her go quickly. Sakura tried to make a run for it back to the bridge Kakashi and Naruto watched amused. Sakura grabbed onto the bridge rail as tightly as she could.

"Sakura! My hand is bleeding! You dobe!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. "Serves you right for dragging me when I don't want to go!" she said proudly.

Kakashi jumped in the way blocking one of Sasuke's punches. "Hey now Sasuke, this isn't a sparring match." He said smiling. "Sakura go home." He finished.

Sakura glared at him, "No." she said simply hugging the bridge rail. Naruto snuck off to the ramen shop while the arguing raged on.

"Mmmmmm! Ramen!" he sighed, slurping in the warm noodles.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: So did you love it hate it? Please review!

Lee: Yes REVIEW!

Gai: If you don't then you must do 500 push-ups non girly style!

Obi-wan: You WILL review!

RLFG(Rockleesfangirl/Olivia): Yes listen to them and PLEASE review!

Envy: I love reviewers!

Wrath: Well I love Olivia!

RLFG: Really!

Wrath: …No…I just wanted to get your hopes up…sorry.

RLFG: (sighs)

Lee: I love you though!

RLFG: YOSH!

A/N: Yeah sorry just felt like being random lol…


	2. Confusion and Kakashi

"Lemme go!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi told Sasuke to find Naruto and tell him training was cancelled. He knew his apartment would be egged by Naruto later on and this he regretted. He carried Sakura along to her house, ignoring the funny glances he received, some people giggles, others glared.

He finally put the screaming kunichi down about halfway to her house to talk to her. "Calm down Sakura!" Kakashi scolded. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm 17 Kakashi-sensei I think I can handle myself!" she protested. Kakashi smiled and shook his head.

"Really now? Then why am I not convinced?" he asked her. Sakura growled under her breath.

"Let me go to training Kakashi-sensei! PLEASE!" Sakura begged.

Kakashi shook his head. "No. You're going home; and since I _know _you'll just leave your house I'm going to take care of you." He said taking out his book and picking Sakura up again.

Sakura slammed her fists on Kakashi's back, she was slung over his shoulder. Kakashi ignored the shouts and hits from his student and carried her home. "You know Sakura, this isn't going to make anything easier for you if you keep this up!" Kakashi warned.

Sakura huffed as Kakashi opened the door to her apartment. He put Sakura down and she raced for the door Kakashi grabbed her and set her down again, his hands firmly on her shoulders. "I'm warning you Sakura. Go. To. Bed. Now!" Kakashi stated firmly.

Sakura went into her room and turned up her music as high as it would go to anger Kakashi. The music blared through the speakers and what made it worse was that it was Backstreet Boys. (RLN: AGH WHY DID THEY HAVE TO COME BACK NOO!)

Kakashi sighed and knocked on the door to Sakura's room…no answer. He tried the doorknob…locked.

"She _didn't_ sneak out did she!" Kakashi asked himself angrily. He broke the door down. There Sakura stood in next to nothing she only had a towel on, as she had taken a shower.

"AGH! KAKASHI-SENEI DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she screamed. Kakashi covered his eyes and tried to exit the room but tripped over a nightstand hitting his head and blacking out.

Sakura still freaked out had run into her bathroom to change when she came out and found him on the floor she cursed and kicked his body. "Stupid, good for nothing, perverted, sensei!" she scolded. She dragged his incapacitated body into her living room and threw him onto the couch. "Baka." She hissed.

She looked at his motionless body and smirked. _'Now that he's unconscious I can see under his mask!'_ Inner Sakura said. Sakura shook her head.

"No, he'd kill me!" she argued out loud.

'_Come ON! You KNOW you WANT to though!'_ Inner Sakura countered.

"Fine…I'll do it…" she said finally approaching Kakashi. She gently put a hand on his mask, it was smooth and silky. She tugged on it a little and it slid gently down his nose. She tugged at it a little more revealing his nose, it was perfect in every way. She tugged gently at it again to see his lips, Sakura was in utter shock, he was…gorgeous. She was amazed at his handsomeness. She was so preoccupied with his beauty she that she didn't see his visible eye open.

Sakura jumped when she felt a warm hand clasp around her wrist. "What're you doing?" Kakashi asked putting his mask back on. Sakura blushed crimson red.

"N-nothing…I just-." Sakura started, Kakashi raised his hand for her to stop.

"Lemme guess, you were curious." He said plainly. Sakura nodded. Kakashi shrugged and sat up.

"No matter…but _you_ should be in bed." He said glancing at the clock. Sakura shook her head.

"No, _you_ need to rest…you hit your head pretty hard on my nightstand…Why were you even in my room?" she asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "I hate the Backstreet Boys I wanted you to turn off that damned music before I exploded." He stated simply. Sakura sighed.

"Well, it's my house, so I pick the music." She said smirking. "Now lay down, _you_ need to rest your head…I'll go get you some ice." She said walking into the kitchen. Kakashi jumped off of the couch and dashed to the kitchen. "Nope," he said simply picking Sakura up, "you're going to bed!" he said plopping her down on her bed. She stood up and bounced off of the bed landing on Kakashi's back as he attempted to leave the room.

He fell face first onto the floor. "Sakura? What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Winning!" she replied giggling. Kakashi sweat dropped and stood up, Sakura still clung to his back.

"Tsk, tsk. Sakura you_ really_ shouldn't pick a quarrel with me." Kakashi said swinging her off of his back. She landed on her feet and jumped forward the second she hit the ground tackling Kakashi.

"Ha, ha. I. win." She said triumphantly. Then she noticed the odd position they were in. Her face was just inches from his the tips of her damp hair lightly brushing his face. She jumped off and turned to face a different direction so he couldn't see her hiding a blush. Kakashi sat up.

"Ahem…sorry…" he said standing up he reached into his pocket for his book then he remembered…he'd lost it to a bet with Gai. Gai had won. _'Damn, no Icha Icha Paradise for me then.'_ He thought to himself.

Sakura still had her back turned but was no longer blushing, she felt like puking…_'Maybe I really AM sick!'_ Inner Sakura thought, _'I mean BLUSHING over a little fluke with KAKASHI!'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay the end of this chapter!

Lee: In honor of the two reviewers Gai and I would like to grace you with our famous "Nice Guy' pose!

Gai: YOUTH!

Lee and Gai do the 'Nice Guy' pose

Me: drools over hotness

Kakashi:…Awe, drool over them why don't you!  
Me: Okay!


	3. Kakashi, Cookies, and Sakura

Me; Okay everyone sorry it took me so long to get this one written but, I have a lot of stuff going on with school and church and stuff. So TA DA! Here is the next chapter!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kakashi sighed and walked into the kitchen. Sakura got up and followed him curiously. "Kakashi, what are you doing?" she asked, as he put on a pink apron and got out a cookbook.

"Making you some dinner, now go sleep and I'll get you up when I'm done cooking.

"Well, how long will you take?" Sakura asked. She was so preoccupied by Kakashi all day she hadn't realized her hunger. Kakashi shrugged.

"I dunno, I've never actually cooked." He said smiling. Sakura laughed.

"What do you do for food then?" she asked curiously.

"I buy frozen dinners and lunch meat, or I eat out." Kakashi replied, when he said he'd never cooked he'd meant it. Sakura sighed and frowned upon realizing he was serious.

"Here let me cook then and _you_ go lay down." Sakura said walking up behind him and untying the apron. Kakashi spun around and tied the apron again.

"Why don't _you_ show me how to cook, since neither one of us wants to lay down." He suggested.

Sakura sighed, she couldn't stand it when people were in the kitchen with her. But this was her sensei, and he was, _'Sooo…hot! …Agh! Wait a minute, NO! He's my sensei I can't feel that way about him!'_ Inner Sakura babbled. Meanwhile Kakashi was looking down at Sakura waiting for her answer. She looked confused and dazed as she was trying to convince herself that she didn't have a crush of her very sexy sensei. "That's wrong on _so _many levels!" she blurted out.

Kakashi blinked confused, he thought she was answering his question. "You teaching me to cook a meal is _wrong_?" he asked amused at her expression. She had clasped her hands over her mouth, was cherry red, and sweat dropping. She uncovered her mouth.

"N-no." she stuttered. Kakashi cocked his head confused.

"Then what's wrong on _so _many levels?" he asked interested.

"N-nothing…Ahem! I'll teach you to cook ramen." She said changing the subject and walking over to the other side of the kitchen for cooking utensils and such. Kakashi followed.

"Why not cookies?" he asked. Sakura blinked confused.

"What about them?"

"Why can't we bake cookies instead?"

"What's so bad about ramen? Naruto likes it!"

"Yes, but that's Naruto, and I like cookies!"

"FINE! WE'LL BAKE SOME FRICKING COOKIES!"

Kakashi jumped a little at Sakura's outburst. She calmed herself down and stared at Kakashi intensely. "Sorry, short temper." She said smiling.

Kakashi tried not to bother her for the rest of the time while they cooked. While the cookies were in the oven both he and Sakura flopped down on the couch in her living room bored. "What do you wanna do?" Kakashi asked her. Sakura glanced over at him,

"Don't you want to read you perverted books or something?" she asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"I lost my baby to a bet with Gai." He said sadly and slumping.

"Your _baby_!" Sakura said giggling. Kakashi blushed and glared at her.

"I _loved _that book!" she said throwing a pillow at her. Sakura still giggling threw it back at him playfully.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" she shouted jumping off of the couch and throwing another pillow at Kakashi. He ducked to dodge it and threw one at her. Sakura picked up the pillow and raced over to Kakashi tackle glomping him and beating him with the pillow rapidly. Kakashi had to counter it by tickling her sides. Sakura dropped the pillow and fell over giggling and holding her sides. Kakashi picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. He started spinning in circles making them dizzy and finally flopped her down on the couch.

_DING!_ went the oven timer, "COOKIES!" Sakura and Kakashi shouted in unison. The two raced to the kitchen, Sakura turned off the oven while Kakashi put of the oven mitts that looked like piggy heads (Stupid pigs! I hate Tonton lol). He took the cookies out of the oven and placed them on the oven to cool. They were sugar cookies shaped like little ninjas! (sob sob they were _so_ beautiful!) After they cooled they were going to ice them and add sprinkles so they were even tastier.

Kakashi stared at the cookies. The cookies stared back, they looked so tasty and they were fresh too. Oh, how Kakashi loved cookies, he dreamt of them. Sakura exchanged glances with the cookies…(In this fan fic ninja sugar cookies can exchange glances.) "My…first…batch…of…cookies…" Kakashi whispered lowering his mask and licking his lips staring at them. He started drooling and leaned down next to them sniffing in their sweet scent.

"Kakashi-sensei, they still haven't cooled!" Sakura said. But it was too late Kakashi had already started to devour the cookies. Sakura's only hope was to steal a few for herself and that she did.

"SO GOOD!" Kakashi moaned with a mouthful of cookies. Sakura clung to her cookies tightly. And when Kakashi finished his off he turned to her and gave her puppy dog eyes…I mean a puppy dog _eye_. "Can you spare a cookie?" he asked.

"MINE!" Sakura snapped giggling and stuffing a few in her mouth. The remaining cookies trembled with fear. Kakashi pounced on Sakura and stole her cookies away.

"MWAHAHA! MY COOKIES!" he laughed stuffing them in his mouth delightfully. After he finished them off he immediately went back to his normal old self. He looked down at Sakura who was looking at him…no staring…like she was off in another world or something.

'_What is she looking at? Do I have crumbs on my face, I thought I devoured all of the crumbs…We're in a weird position…hey she's not even looking at my eyes…or my nose…my lips? …She looks so…dreamy too…it's kind of cute…ARGH! NO I CANNOT LIKE MY STUDENT!' _Kakashi thought staring at her.

'_OMG! He's staring at me! He looks so confused to he looks soo cute…maybe I could sneak him a kiss while he's still like that…but wait what if he doesn't like me? What'll he do to me then? I'll never be able to face him again, I'll be too embarrassed!'_

Inner Sakura thought. And to her dismay Kakashi pulled his mask back up. She pouted a bit unknowingly. And Kakashi stood up.

"Ahem…I'm sorry about that, Sakura!" He said smiling embarrassed thankful for his mask which covered his blush.

Sakura blushed, "It's okay…" she said standing up, "Do you wanna watch a movie or something or do you need to head home?" Sakura asked.

"The _real_ question is: 'Are you feeling better or not?'" Kakashi asked. Sakura thought for a moment.

'_If I lie he'll stay longer maybe even the rest of the night!' _Inner Sakura suggested. _'I can't lie to him he's my sensei and he can probably read my mind!'_ She argued back. _'DO IT!'_ Inner Sakura fought back.

"Well?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura opened her mouth to answer. "I-."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

RLFG (Rockleesfangirl/Me): So how'd you like this chapter?

Lee: I wish I was in it more! pouts

Gai: Lee, be thankful, Kakashi is in this fan fic!

Lee: but _you_ get mentioned in it!

Gai sweat drops

RLFG: Lee I'll make you in another chapter just to make you happy! smiles

Lee: hugs RLFG I _love_ you forever!

RLFG: drools YOSH!


	4. Damned night stand!

A/N: Hey same excuse as last time, school, sorry it takes me so long to post.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, "I…I'm fine." She answered reluctantly. She could feel the cookies in her stomach churning, it was a horrible feeling.

"You sure?" Kakashi asked noticing her, she was clutching her stomach.

"I'm fine, you go home." Sakura said trying to be reassuring, "I can take care for myself thank you and I can cook too." She said smiling.

Kakashi nodded and left. Soon afterwards Sakura ran to the bathroom and threw-up. She felt sick to her stomach and regretted letting Kakashi leave. After about five minutes of puking, she rinsed out her mouth with water and brushed her teeth. She took a hot shower and washed her hair out. Then she put on her pajamas. They were light blue PJ shorts with light pink out lines of cherry blossoms, and a light pink cami.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and a glass of water. She set them on her nightstand and crawled into bed. But she couldn't sleep, she was comfortable, and very tired, but she felt empty. When she told Kakashi to leave had she shut him out of her life? She was a little scared by this, _'I'm over reacting!' _she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile at Kakashi's apartment! "Dammit this is ALL Gai's fault, if he didn't win the bet and steal my baby then I'd be just fine right now and not obsessing over whether I like Sakura-san or not!" Kakashi shouted, he slapped his forehead, "I just called her SAN! Crap! Well, maybe a good nights rest will help me!" he thought. He changed into his pajamas, loose black PJ pants. He also removed his forehead protector and mask. He crawled into bed and pulled his sheets up just past his nose. He couldn't sleep either. _'Why was Sakura acting so weird just before I left? Did I scare her with the cookie thing?'_ he thought.

"I should go apologize for scaring her!" he decided. He hopped out of bed and put on his mask. He quickly wrote a note to put in her mailbox. He left his house for Sakura's, he ran past her window, then he stopped and raced back and looked inside. She was curled up in a ball hugging her pillow. She had kicked her covers off and was shivering. Kakashi opened her window and went inside. He knew he shouldn't have but couldn't help it she was cold, he was just going put her covers back on her. He slowly approached the bed, _'Watch out for the nightstand, watch out for the nightstand!' _he thought. He picked up her cover and placed it over her gently. He backed away from the bed satisfied, but he tripped over the nightstand and fell over. Sakura woke up startled to shttp/tn3-1. her sensei in her room.

"K-Kakashi-kun…err—Sensei, what're you doing here!" she asked alarmed. Kakashi grinned. "I really hate that damned nightstand." he said heading back for the window. He turned around, Sakura looked puzzled. "Kakashi…what exactly were you planning to do?" she asked. Kakashi sighed. I was walking to your house and I saw you, you had no covers and you were cold so I thought I'd put your covers back on you thenItrippedoverthatdamned nightstand!" he replied in one breath.

"Why were you coming to my house?"

"Because, I wanted to apologize."

"For?"

"For scaring you"

"Scaring me?"

"From the cookie thing…"

"Why would that scare me?"

"I dunno, why _wouldn't_ it scare you to see me like that?"

"Is that _really _why you're here or is there something else?"

"You ask too many questions."

"You're a confusing person."

"Please stop it."

"Make me!"

Sakura grinned triumphantly. She out spoke Kakashi. Kakashi wouldn't take this injustice he walked to the other side of the room to tell Sakura off and tripped over the nightstand _again_, toppling over Sakura. The fall made him do something he wasn't planning on, kiss Sakura. Sakura grabbed his arms and pulled him in. Kakashi broke the kiss and tried to push himself off of Sakura. She pulled down on him.

"Sakura…I apologize for that." He said.

"Why?"

"I tripped and I didn't mean to…you know-."

Sakura placed a finger over Kakashi's lips. "Why?" she asked again.

Kakashi felt confused and Sakura pulled him down again for another kiss, Kakashi was to busy pondering what she meant to object. When he noticed the kiss he didn't object to _that_ either. He supported himself with his arms and Sakura wrapped her arms around his torso.

Kakashi broke the kiss again after what had seemed to be hours, but no it was only a few minutes. Sakura curled up in a ball and fell asleep. She stretched her arm out over his chest and wrapped her legs around Kakashi in her sleep forcing Kakashi to stay. He felt awkward, but eventually he too fell asleep, forgetting about Sakura being sick _and_ about tomorrows training, _and_ his next battle with Gai, he was getting his book back tomorrow no matter what!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

RLFG: So how'd you like it? I know I gave no details but I'm not gross like that. I still think dating is icky lol!

Lee: So…I guess I shouldn't ask you out then?

RLFG: Okay, I lied!

Lee: YAY!

Sexy triangle (S.T.) (I made him up when I was SUPER hyper at a f/b game): What about me!

RLFG: What're _triangles_ for!

S.T.: Good point!

Lee: Eww…I'm not gay!

Gaara: Prove it!

Lee: starts to whistle


	5. The sparring match

A/N: hey everyone thanks so much for reviewing! I love reading what you guys think about my stories! This one is my longest chapter so far YAY…or BOO…whatever you guys think, it's a little weirdish just to warn you though! Okay so I'm not going to bore you all with my ramblings so ON WITH THE CHAPTER! drum roll

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kakashi woke up around four. He had forgotten he was at Sakura's and he was half on the bead half on the floor, tangled in sheets. Sakura had kicked him in her sleep and had burrowed herself in her covers. Kakashi shivered, he looked up to see Sakura and jumped out of bed. "W-what was I thinking when I stayed here!" he whispered. He got his shoes and such and got ready to leave. He opened up Sakura's bedroom window and was about to leave, "Oh! Wait I forgot…" he whispered to himself. He walked over to Sakura's bed and put the nightstand upright again, and planted a kiss on Sakura's forehead.

Suddenly her ugliness melted away and---…Oh, wait forget about that, it never happened. (sigh) Kakashi smiled and walked back to the window. He first made sure his mask was on, then he was off, he shut the window noiselessly behind him, as to not wake Sakura.

Sakura woke up at six-thirty and stretched out. She glanced around the room, and at her nightstand, it was upright now. "…Oh, it must've been a dream then…" she thought. She frowned and got out of bed to get ready for training. "I guess I'll just have to find out at or after training then." She said to herself. She was feeling better now, she was no longer sick HORRAY!

Kakashi, however, was totally different story. He had caught what ever Sakura had, and he absolutely HAD to work today, he had _so _much to do and he wasn't about to forfeit to Gai due to a little flu!

It was seven now and he had to head out to where he and Gai usually met for their 'matches.' "Oi, Kakashi, you're at 38 minutes and 53 seconds late!" Gai shouted.

"ACHOO! Hn?" Kakashi asked in a dry voice.

Gai did a youthful pose of anguish, "OHHH KAKASHI THAT WAS A VERY HIP THING OF YOU TO DO!" Gai shouted.

"ACHOO! Let's just get this over with, so I can get my baby back!"

"Chili baby back ribs!"

"Shut up!"

"YOUTH!"

"Who's turn is it to pick?"

"Mine."

"THEN CHOOSE OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!"

"Knife fighting."

"Knife fighting?"

"Yes, knife fighting."

"Uhh, Gai…that's a chainsaw you dumb a--!"

"GAI SENSEI!" Lee shouted running up to Gai.

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"  
"LEE!"

"SHUT UP!...ACHOO!" Kakashi shouted.

Lee took one look at Kakashi and then said, "You're sick Kakashi."

"Look I am _not _sick, I didn't do _anything_ wrong today, and I'm not youthful so you just keep things to yourself."

"No, no not like _that_ but I mean your unwell."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"So would you like to forfeit today?" Gai asked smiling evilly.

"Hecks NO!" Kakashi said getting out a kunai.

Gai grabbed one as well and the knife fight began. The two of them probably should have established some guidelines but instead the got all bloodied up and bruised. They finally had to call a draw because Gai had to go to his students, on time and do missions. Kakashi, visited big grave thingy for the K.I.A. people, for Obitio, then went on his way to training.

"Why is he _always_ late!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura slapped her forehead. "Naruto, I'm pissed too but, I have a headache from going on with this everyday…AND IF HE DOESN'T GET HERE SOON THEN SO HELP ME--!"

"Yo! Sorry I'm late you see, I had to help the chicken think of an excuse for crossing the road—." "LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura shouted together. "S-sorry…" he mumbled. "Okay, today's mission is…WE DON'T HAVE A MISSION WE HAVE TRAINING!" The three teammates sweat dropped. Kakashi had a coughing fit and they were off. "We'll have a sparring match!" Kakashi said sniffling.

"Kakashi-sensei? You don't look well, why don't _you_ take the day off?" Sakura asked.

"Nice try, but no." he said, "ACHOO!"

"I will verse Sasuke-dobe!" Naruto shouted.

"Prepare to die young baga!" Sasuke said glaring.

Kakashi intervened, "We don't want any deaths so Sasuke you verse Sakura, I'll verse Naruto."

"WHAT!" everyone shouted. Kakashi grinned.

'This should be my dream come true! But…I feel like killing him not trying to win him over…GAH! I'M SO LOST AND COFUSED! And why the heck is Kakashi acting _way_ more distant!' Sakura thought.

Sasuke raced toward Sakura. She just dodged him. She threw a kick at him, a hit. He fell over and bounced back, he punched Sakura in the gut, she flew into a tree. She regained her breath and ran back, the fight raged on and on until finally Sasuke won, he pinned Sakura firmly to the ground holding her wrists. He got closer, and closer, till they were centimeters apart.

"Okaysparringmatchover!" Kakashi said very quickly and picking up Sasuke and setting him down, the helping Sakura up. Sakura shrugged, and Sasuke looked pissed. Kakashi sneezed again. "Kakashi-sensei you should go-." Naruto started. "For ramen! Good idea Naruto, I always knew you were the smart one, let's go you guys your first bowl is on me!" Kakashi said changing the subject. Naruto ignored this though and gladly followed.

"What's up with Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged, "No idea…" she replied. They both sighed and followed their teammate and sensei to Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

RLFG: Love it Hate it? Yes I KNOW there's not very much romance in this one…sorry, I'll try to add more if you'd like…Suggestions are welcome for my future chapters, just e-mail Olivia,(me, YAY!) (See profile for email)!


	6. Mmmm boy! Ramen!

A/N: Hello again everyone, I have some comments lol. You can say 'baga' instead of 'baka' they mean different things, one means 'stupid' and the other means 'idiot' and I purposely type 'dobe' because that's a way to insult people lol. Just letting you guys know cause a lot of people were wondering about that. Okay on with the chapter!

P.S. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL! Lol XDDD

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The four sat at the counter of Ichiraku's Ramen Shop quietly, except for the slurping of Naruto's beloved, mouth watering, heavenly goodness, called ramen. Sakura kept catching Kakashi giving her quick glances out of the corner of her eye. Sasuke looked annoyed, because of Naruto's slurping.

"Cut it out baka!" he shouted at Naruto, Naruto looked up from his ramen blankly.

"Cut _what_ out!" he asked.

"Stop slurping so loudly!" Sasuke said annoyed.

"No."

"Slurp again and I kill you."

_SLURRP!_

"That's it…you're SO dead!"

"Is that a threat Sasuke-dobe!"

"You're going down baga!"

"Kusa! I'd like to see you try and take me down!"

"Who one in our last sparring match dobe?"

"Me!"

"You _wish_! I did!"

"Liar!"

"Baka."

"Fatty Cakes!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Jerk!"

"Blockhead!"

"Loser!"

"Shorty!"

_Suddenly Edward Elric came out of no where and killed Sasuke for calling him short!…Actually he didn't…but I wish he did…(sigh!)_

"It's a lovely day neh, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said trying to ignore the fighting.

"ACHOO! No…it's cold, and cloudy, and drizzling." He replied.

"…You don't like rain?"

"Yes I do…"

"…That's not what it sounds like."

"Fine. It's a nice day out!"

"Don't lie."

"About what?"

"Nevermind."

"ACHOO!"

"Go home Kakashi."

"No."

"Do I have to drag _you_ this time!"

"Haha you wish! Besides, I still have to spar with Naruto!"

Everyone stopped fighting and finished their ramen at the reminder of the sparring. "HURRY guys! I wanna go train!" Naruto shouted after his 5th bowl. Everyone else finished their first bowl and paid.

"Okay let's go!" Kakashi said. And they all headed back to the training ground.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked sitting down on the ground in the training area as Kakashi and Naruto sparred.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked sitting down next to her and watching the sparring.

"What's up with Kakashi? Is he acting distant to you too?"

"No."

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"Nothing…I was just…wondering…"

"Tch."

"What?"

"Do you _like _him or something?"

"Me l-like K-Kakashi! N-no! EW!"

_'I can't believe he caught that! I hope he goes for the lie!'_

"Whatever, you do."

"N-no! I-I like… YOU! Remember!"

"Liar"

"Don't toy with my emotions Sasuke-kun!"

"Stop lying to yourself."

"You mean to you?"

"I'm not."

"GAH! KAKASHI! YOU'RE CHEATING!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke and Sakura broke their conversation to see them fighting. Kakashi pinned Naruto down, he had won. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So he cheated by winning, hn, dobe?" he asked. Naruto opened his mouth to speak then closed it, Sasuke was right.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow guys!" Kakashi said.

Naruto raced back to Ichiraku's and Sasuke walked home. Sakura was the laggard and walked slowly away. Kakashi was getting ready to leave when Sakura stopped him.

"K-Kakashi?" she asked. Kakashi turned around.

"Hn?"

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"I am?"

"Toward me you are? Did I do something?"

"No, I just thought we shouldn't let anyone know."

"About?"

"You know…_us_."

_'Us!'_

"Remember? I was at your house last night, and I tripped over the nightstand?"

"Oh! …I thought that was dr-…err, nevermind."

"Well I'm gonna go home a rest, I feel _terrible_! ACHOO!"

"Bye Kakashi."

"Bye Sakura-san."

Kakashi gave her a kiss on the cheek and **POOFED** away. Sakura stood in the training ground, the cool wind blowing through her hair…stunned.

_'Kakashi and ME! That CAN'T be right! I can't believe it, it's like a nightmare AND a dream come true put together!'_ Sakura finally headed home, still stunned. Lee ran up to her.

"Oi Sakura-san my flower! Would you like to go out for some dinner?" he asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Sorry Lee, …I can't." she said. Lee was left hanging as she left.

"S-Sakura-san…" he said to himself, "…Now I must run 1000 laps around Konoha!" he shouted then starting off on his mission.

Sakura smiled and walked on. She walked into her house and set down her training stuff. "Now, what do I do?" she wondered. She headed into her room, and jumped, startled "What are you doing in my house!" she asked startled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

RLFG: BEANZ!

Lee: YOSH! I was in this chapter AND the last one! does the nice guy pose but in this one you made me look pathetic! cries tears of youth

RLFG: gives him a hug Noo…because secretly _I_ was running the laps with you!

Lee: YOSH!

Gai: YOUTH!

Lee: SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: SENSEI!

and the whole nine yards with the waves and the music and the hugging, etc…

Gaara: Please R&R…or…I'll…kill…you!

Lee: Woah! When did you get here Gaara-kun?

Gaara: shrugs When _didn't _I get here?

Lee: Ummm…Tuesday?

Gaara: Idiot.


	7. Dance!

A/N: Hiya everyone! Thanks a bunch for your reviews! Also sorry if the last chap took awhile, I have 3 good excuses (all of which are true lol) 1. My computer broke, and I had to wait for it to be fixed. 2. I was gone in Indianapolis for awhile 3. …umm, I'll blame sports on that one! Also it took me awhile for this one cause my parents kept kicking me off and I've been working on other fanfics at the same time… Anyway here's the chapter!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" Sakura shouted at the boy , sitting cross-legged on her bed in front of her.

"Well I wanted to ask you something!" Sasuke said rubbing his ears, hoping Sakura's shouting didn't make him lose his hearing.

'Well, you don't have to break into my house ya know!" she said somewhat angry, mostly confused.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I know I didn't…I just did because I felt like surprising you! Now shut up!" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Don't tell me what to do baka!"

"Stop acting like Naruto!"

"How dare you! GET OUT!"

"Let me ask my question and I'll leave."

"Fine. What's your question!"

"Apologize first,"

"You're _really_ getting to annoy me now Sasuke!"

"I have to live through this with _you _EVERY day! Just do it."

"FINE! _So-rry_!"

"A bit sarcastic today aren't we?"

"_Sasuke_!"

"Okay, you know the festival thingy coming up soon?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, I knew _nothing _about it, I've been so busy lately."

"Well, there's one coming up and there's also a dance, and I wanted to know if you'd come with me."

"What!"

"Please, Sakura, don't make me repeat myself!"

"Why me?"

"Because…" Sasuke replied turning a bit red.

"First I have to talk it over with--."

"With whom?" Sasuke asked standing up surprised.

"W-with…my mother." Sakura finished.

"Didn't she die?"

"Yes…she did…my bad."

"So you'll go?"

"I'll have to think about it."

"WHAT! You're like my own personal hyperactive fan girl! And you have to think about it?"

"Sasuke, please, I gave you my answer, and now I'd like to shower. So good-day."

"Bye Sakura." Sasuke said leaving.

Sakura sighed, and locked her windows. Then she went to shower. 'I wonder if Kakashi-kun had plans for asking me to this 'dance' Sasuke was talking about…' she thought to herself.

She got out of the shower and dried off, she then changed and got ready to make dinner. "Hmm, maybe I should see what Kakashi is doing for dinner, and ask him to come over, then I can totally ask him!" she thought out loud excited. She picked up her phone and called him.

"(cough, cough) Hello?" Said a very tired voice on the other end. It then reoccurred to Sakura that Kakashi was still sick.

"H-hello, Kakashi-kun…how are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"Sleepy." Said the voice.

"Well…I _was_ going to see what you were doing for dinner, but I'll let you sleep."

"That's alright. You don't have to."

"You need your sleep, but I _do_ have a question."

"Hn?"

"Who are you taking to the dance?"

"(cough) I'm not going."

"What!"

"Haha, just kidding. I'm taking Kurenai."

"_WHAT_! Why not!"

"Well, if people find out about us then we'd both be in big trouble especially me. 1. Because I'm your sensei. And 2. because I'm like two times older than you! And 3. I asked Kurenai before we started going out!"

"…" Sakura was still pissed, she wanted to scream.

"(cough) (cough) Hello? Sakura-san?"

"Get well soon Kakashi-sensei."

"Sensei?"

Click

"Hello, Sakura-san…?"

Sakura flopped down on her bed angrily. "Stupid, Kakashi-kun…" she muttered to herself.

Kakashi hung up the phone a bit confused. He had a coughing fit, and then he started headed back to bed. "Did Sakura-san dump me?" he thought out loud. He got in bed and tried to sleep.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Sakura got up and answered the door, it was Lee and Naruto. "What!" she asked angrily. Naruto took shelter behind Lee, thinking she'd strike at any moment. Lee however stood there like 'Huh?' silly Lee!

"W-we'' Sakura-san…(ahem)…I wanted to know if you'd go to the dance with me!" Lee said striking the 'nice guy' Pose and giving her a shiny smile. Sakura kind of just stared.

"Well, I'll answer that in a minute…Naruto why are _you_ here?" she asked calming down.

"Same reason." He said. Sakura sighed.

"I don't think I'll be going to the dance at all boys, I've been asked by three now but I don't want to go with any of them…"

"You wanna go with Sasuke neh" Naruto asked.

"No, and he already asked me. Bye guys." Sakura shut the door in their face. Then they broke the door down, cut of her head, with a plastic knife, and made her eat it! …erm…I mean the two boys went to theirs homes downcast and depressed…

Sakura sat on her kitchen counter for a minute and thought. 'Hmmm, maybe I should call one of the boys up and go with them, just to get on Kakashi's nerves! I'll even be flirty to them at the dance so Kakashi will get annoyed!' she thought. 'Who should I call though? Lee…? No I can't have Kakashi after poor Lee, and he'd also go after Gai thinking he encouraged him…Sasuke? No…he won't let me be flirty. That leaves Naruto.' Sakura picked up the phone and called Naruto.

"Hullo, this is _the_ Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha!"

"Hi, Naruto, this is Sakura…heh nice greeting." She said sweat-dropping.

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

"Umm…Naruto, I'll go to the dance with you…"

"Awe, I wish you'd have told me at your house cause now I'm taking Hinata-chan! Sorry Sakura-san!"

"Don't worry about it Naruto."

She hung up and sighed. 'Down to Lee and Sasuke, better ponder this one…'

Five seconds later Sakura picked up the phone again.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Who is this?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"It's Sakura, I'll go."  
"Whatever."

"What dies that mean!"

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"Umm, is this a formal thing?"

"As far as I understand."

"Okay…bye Sasuke-kun thanks!"

Sakura hung up the phone and went into her room to select a dress. She wanted to pick her prettiest, to make Kakashi upset and regret not taking _her_. She pulled out a red and gold silky Kimono, with a slit up the leg that stop halfway up her upper leg. She had a silk gold shawl to match and gold shoes. Sakura smiled evilly, nothing was going to ruin her plans to get back at Kakashi, _nothing_.

…Or so she hoped…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

RLFG: YAY! I _finally_ finished it! There was a bit of writer's block on this chapter!

Lee: I wish Sakura-san would have gone with me!

RLFG: I wish Sakura would die, but I don't see _that_ happening! Besides I _actually_ saved you from the dreaded wrath of Kakashi!

Lee: Don't say that about Sakura-san, please! Pfft! Gai-sensei can kick Kakashi-sensei's !

Kakashi: Really now? I'd like to see him try!

Gai: We'll settle this with a knife fight!

RLFG/Announcer: What will happen? _WHO_ will win!

Who: I will!

Announcer: No…not _that_ kind of who…Which one will win! Find out in the next chapter!


	8. Wait WHAT!

RLFG: hi sorry, I'm grounded so I've pretty much been sneaking on to type and such lol, so it may be that way for a few weeks (got 3 C's on my mid-tern XP lol!) This is the last chapter cause I'm trying to multi-task writing fanfics, and it just isn't working!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke came to pick up Sakura at seven, as promised. As soon as he saw her his breath was taken away. He wore a formal black and white Kimono with an Uchiha fan symbol on the back. He smiled as Sakura came out of her house to meet him. "You look nice Sakura." He said politely. Was _the_ Uchiha prodigy complimenting _her_! Wow…how un-Sasuke-like!

Sakura couldn't help but blush, "Thanks Sasuke, you look nice too!" she said sweetly, she had to brush up on being sweet to him for while she was around Kakashi. Sasuke gave her a cru sage, (the flower thingy, I think I spelled it wrong though lol!) and took her arm. They walked together to the dance thing quiet. It was an uncomfortable silence for Sakura, Sasuke looked strait forward the whole time trying not to look at Sakura.

"Neh Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked finally. Sasuke had little beads of sweat of his forehead.

He nodded, "Hai." Sakura nodded. Finally the two arrived, everyone was there. Well, everyone but Kakashi, even Kurenai was there… 'Maybe he's coming later…' thought Sakura.

"Sakura, would you like to dance?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded and the two went out to the dance floor. Sasuke twirled and dipped Sakura and held her close as they danced. Sakura at first felt very uncomfortable, was this _really_ Sasuke? She smiled up at him and danced a bit closer _willingly_! Suddenly she broke free from his arms.

Sasuke looked at her questioningly, "I-I have to go to the bathroom!" Sakura said hurrying away. She banged her head against the wall. She gritted her teeth, tugged on her hair, until finally she calmed down. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, counting to ten.  
"He means nothing to me!..._Nothing_…NOTHING!" She banged her head on the wall again, and went out, forgetting about how her hair must look. Sasuke stared a bit worried.

"Sakura-san are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Sakura turned red and nodded.

"Eheheh…Of course Sasuke-kun!" She said fixing her hair quickly. They began to dance again, Sakura began to once again melt into Sasuke's arms. Everything was ALL _wrong_! Kakashi was supposed to be there, to be jealous, to take Sakura away from Sasuke! Sasuke pulled Sakura in and whispered in her ear, "I love you." Sakura was in such shock she didn't notice how close he was to her as she was once again dipped. Their lips met. Sakura's heart sank to her stomach, she tried to push off, when she felt the presence of someone behind her.

Sasuke lifted her gently and the person's hand was on her shoulder. She turned around and gasped. "K-Kakashi-kun, I-I can expla-." Kakashi rose his hand to silence her, "I'm sorry you feel that way…" he said in a downcast voice, "Sakura…this is…finished." He said. Sakura's eyes grew hot, she had terrible feeling in her chest, like she was sick. She ran out of the room in tears and to her house. She locked her doors and windows and laid in bed sobbing. The phone rang after 10 minutes, on the caller ID it said Uchiha Sasuke. She ignored the call, her cell phone rang, Uchiha Sasuke. Ignored. Sakura didn't want to see or hear from Sasuke she just wanted to die. (And I hope she does!)

"How did _this _happen! I had _everything_ planned out!" Sakura screamed into a pillow, then she began beating the pillow, and then she began to cry into the pillow…that poor, poor pillow, (sigh) it has _such_ a hard life! "GRR! I _can't_ believe that happened!" she sobbed. "Kakashi-sensei was supposed to save me, not _dump_ me!" Sakura was in shock, what happened to '_kun_?' She felt even worse, "I-I have to make things right with Kakashi-se—err…Kakashi-kun." She thought out loud. She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Sakura picked up her phone and dialed Kakashi's number. It rang, and rang, and rang. BEEP! 'Hello you have reached Hatake Kakashi, sorry I can't come to the phone right now-. click Sakura hung up. She tried his cell, answering machine. He was ignoring her. At this point Sakura was crying _again_, "I'll have to see him in person then!" she said sniffling. She walked quickly down the street toward Kakashi's house. _'If I knock he'll see it's me and pretend not to be home! I'll go through the window!'_ she thought. Sakura easily found an open window, because doors just aren't Kakashi's thing, he prefers going through windows…

Sakura was in his kitchen, she'd never been to his house so she sort of wandered around till she found him, sleeping…well at least she thought he was. Sakura sighed. "K-Kakashi-kun?" she whispered, she moved some hair out of his eyes. Kakashi grabbed her wrist and sat up. "What do _you _want!" he asked her, he had a hurt look in his eyes.

"To apologize…" Sakura said softly. Kakashi looked at her questioningly. "…I need to explain things to you…" Sakura continued.

Kakashi rose his hand again, "To explain how you still love Sasuke? Or how you _used_ him to get back at me? Or just how you _used _him so you could go to a fucking dance?" Kakashi asked. A tear ran down Sakura's cheek and she glared at him.

"You're to expectant Kakashi…" she said quietly. Kakashi opened his mouth to add to his remark, but Sakura silenced him with, "SHUT THE HELL UP! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY DAMMIT!" Kakashi shut up. Sakura sighed, "Kakashi, what happened at the dance was well…" Sakura explained, Kakashi was still unsatisfied, however.

"Sakura, I _still_ don't understand why you would do something like _that_, over a _dance_!" Kakashi said, "I can't forgive you…besides…this is for the better…" he finished. Sakura walked out of the room, saddened.

Kakashi lay in bed and stared at the ceiling…it was all for the better, wasn't it? He still couldn't sleep. He jumped up and ran to the window Sakura came through, she was walking slowly down the path to her house, and Kakashi could see her. He climbed out the window and ran toward her.

"S-Sakura-san…" he whispered in her ear. Sakura turned around frightened. Kakashi held her close. "I love you." he whispered, he held her tightly. The young kunichi began to cry.

"I'm so sorry about everything, Kakashi-kun!" she said still sobbing, Kakashi wiped her tears away and smiled, he kissed her forehead. "I love you too!" Sakura said after a bit. The two held each other for what seemed to be hours. They were in love…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

RLFG: yes lame ending I know…I _was_ going to make it so they didn't get back together, but then I thought of how much more it would've sucked…soooo, yeah…

Lee: I wouldn't have minded if you left Sakura free!

Sakura: BAGA! bonks Lee on the head

RLFG: You big foreheaded, ugly beast! beats Sakura down with a bat

Kakashi: SAKURA! NUUUUUU! picks up the unconscious Sakura I shall have to go Sharingon on you Liv!

RLFG: Pfft! You _wish_! snaps her fingers (like Colonel Mustang,) and Kakashi blows up with Sakura

AGHH! NO! I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL YOU KAKASHI! I LUFFED YOU!

Kakashi: Umm, that was a replication…

RLFG: hugs! YAY!


End file.
